Digimon Supreme III Parte
by WGAndrew
Summary: Tras las aventuras que vivieron por segunda vez, pasaron 1 año, pero... ¿que ocurrio con Annie y Andrew? ¿que les aguardaran en esta aventura? ¿que les ocurriran?. No dudeis en descubrirlo en este posible ultimo capitulo


DIGIMONSUPREME "HoLiDaY'S MiSSioN"  
  
(III PARTE)  
  
Año 2005. Tras vencer por segunda vez a las fuerzas del mal, paso ya un año. Era verano, y ya estaban de vacaciones de nuevo, aburridos, pero eso si, despreocupados por el instituto.  
  
Andrew: Tenia 15 años y le encantaba los ordenadores, tenia una experiencia mas desarrollada que cualquier chaval de su edad. Aparte de eso, sus experimentos fueron a mejor, y aprendio a crearlos mas rapidamente. Pero... por causas desconocidas, dejo de hablarse con Annie.  
  
Annie: Tenia 15 años, le entusiasma el bazooka mas que nada. Tras haber habido un atentado por ETA en la tienda de armas que a ella tanto le gustaba visitar, decidio ir anónimamente por España y consiguió eliminar toda la banda ETA, gracias a sus conocimiento secretos sobre la manipulacion de su bazooka, y el ultimo experimento que le construyo Andrew hacia 6 meses (la ultima que se vieron), un campo electromagnético que hacia que las balas u explosiones no le afectara a ella. Por supuesto, por el mismo motivo, tampoco se hablaban entre ellos.  
  
Desde entonces, cada uno hizo su propia vida, desarrollando su mente con sus aparatitos favoritos, pero... ¿conseguiran hablarse de nuevo? ¿qué ocurrira esta vez? Descubridlo aquí mismo.  
  
Aquel mismo verano, en un dia soleado y caluroso como cualquier dia de verano, Andrew recibio un mail, que ponia:  
  
-Hola, Andrew, soy Agumon, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, se trata de un nuevo Digimon muy poderoso, que se llama Devamon. Desde que aparecio, ha sembrado el caos por todo el digimundo, incluso lo ha MODIFICADO!!!. Lo a puesto a su gusto, ha renombrado el "pueblo paleta" por el "pueblo de los paletos", y lo ha dejado en ruinas. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda URGENTE!!.  
  
Entonces, Andrew contesto...  
  
-Hola Agumon, siento deciros esto, pero... bueno, el caso es que Annie y yo nos dejemos de hablar, y la verdad no creo que podamos ayudaros. De todos modos abrire una puerta hacia vuestro mundo y os ayudare en lo que pueda, ok? Hasta pronto.  
  
Andrew fue al Puig Campana (donde unicamente se podia abrir una puerta hacia el digimundo), y entro satisfactoriamente al digimundo. Aparecio en la Digiblioteca donde estaban Agumon y Cristalymon.  
  
Cristalymon: Menos mal que habeis... *extrañada* ¿dónde esta Annie?  
  
Andrew: ¿Annie? Em...  
  
Agumon: *le corta* Hay una misión que cumplirar, vamos!  
  
Andrew: Si, vamos  
  
Cristalymon: ¬¬ ¿Por qué no vino Annie contigo?  
  
Andrew: Veras Cristalymon... Mejor, toma mi portátil y mandale un mail para que venga...  
  
Cristalymon: Ok, dejamelo le mande un E-Mail, ahoramismo.  
  
Tras esto, Andrew le da el portátil sin pensárselo y Cristalymon le manda el siguiente mail.  
  
Hola Annie ^^. Soy Cristalymon!!!. Necesitamos tu ayuda, ven rapido aquí!! Te he dejado una puerta abierta hacia nuestro mundo para que vengas, DATE PRISA!!  
  
Al cabo de una hora, Annie aparece en la Digiblioteca, y al observar a los que habian fue directamente y mientras saludaba a Cristalymon, mira de reojo a Andrew un tanto enfadada, y rapidamente vuelve a mirar a Cristalymon.  
  
Andrew: *susurra a Agumon* Vamonos ahoramismo de aquí, nosotros solos, ahora te ire contando el por que.  
  
Desaparecen rapidamente de la digiblioteca...  
  
Annie: *vuelve a girar la vista* ! *mira a Cristalymon* ¿Dónde se han ido estos?  
  
Cristalymon: Nose... *hubo una pequeña pausa de silencio* Antes de que vinieras, a Andrew se le veia triste, pero finalmente le pedi su portátil para que te mandara un mail y me lo dejo.  
  
Annie: -.- Bueno... Vamos! Tenemos que derrotar a Devamon antes que ellos.  
  
Mientrastanto...  
  
Agumon: Explicame por que querias que nos fueramos sin ellas.  
  
Andrew: Veras... ella y yo... bueno... mejor dejalo n.n U  
  
Agumon: ¬¬ U Pues si no me lo quieres contar no haberme dicho que me lo contarias después  
  
Andrew: Bueno... te lo contare *le cuenta el por que*  
  
Agumon: Bah! Si eso es una tontería... ¿por eso no os hablais?  
  
Andrew: Si... -.- *sigue* pero sigamos con la mision  
  
Al cabo de dos horas de andar, decidieron descansar, y de repente a los 5 minutos de estar descansando, Annie y Cristalymon aparecen y los ven.  
  
Cristalymon: Oye, ¿por que os fuisteis sin nosotras?  
  
Agumon: Em... *le susurra al oido a Cristalymon y le cuenta lo que antes Andrew le conto*.  
  
Cristalymon: *en un tono alto* Pero si eso no es nada!! *Andrew y Annie la miran de reojo* n.n U quise decir que os hableis ya! Que asi no podremos seguir con la misión.  
  
Annie: *mira a Andrew*  
  
Andrew: Bueno... -.- *se acerca a Annie y le dice* Perdona Annie por no explicarte como construi tu campo electromagnético.  
  
Annie: -.- Y yo lo siento por haberte robado todas las balas que tenias de tu bazooka  
  
Cristalymon: ¿Ves que facil es? Ale venga vamos  
  
Anduvieron, hasta que de repente, se encuentran con un Rio.  
  
Andrew: Anda la ostia!! Si este es el rio perdio, que hace aquí tan cerca? Y el Volcan del Chaman?  
  
Agumon: Ya dijimos que todo habia cambiado. Devamon abrio la tierra suficientemente como para hundir el volcan, y cuando entra en erupcion hay un terremoto fuerte, y la tierra se calienta por su alrededor, justo por donde esta el rio Perdio  
  
Cristalymon: *le corta y sigue ella* lo que provoca la evaporación del agua del rio y formación de fuertes tempestades en todo el Digimundo.  
  
Andrew: Vaya historia! o.O  
  
Annie: *mira hacia delante* Mirad! La montaña de la Muerte! Que baja que es  
  
Andrew: Tu misma la derribaste con tu superbazooka  
  
Annie: ^^ Es cierto, y mate a Smith!!  
  
Siguieron hacia delante, hasta que llegaron a pie de montaña  
  
Annie: u.u ¿Es que no hay digimons malvados aqui?  
  
Agumon: Si, es muy raro... ya casi hemos llegado a la nueva fortaleza de Devamon...  
  
Annie: No!! No es raro, la otra vez no encontremos malos, joder, ahora que queria enseñaros mis nuevas técnicas...  
  
Andrew: ¿nuevas tecnicas?  
  
Annie: Si, eso es...  
  
Andrew: Yo diseñe esto, por si algun dia nos hablasemos, es mi invento, detecta vida Digimon en un radio de 100m, que en cuanto detecta un digimon hace un pequeño pitido el cual nos podremos enterar todos nosotros, muy util para ti *lo saca de su mochila y se lo da*  
  
Annie: *-* Gracias Andrew!!  
  
Andrew: jeje, de nada Annie n.n/  
  
Annie: Vamos a probarlo!!  
  
Empezaron a subir la montaña, que con la fuerte erosion que tuvo, se quedo en 2000 metros de altura, lo cual no tardaron mas de 2 horas en subirla con un solo descanso de 20 minutos en la mitad del trayecto. Al llegar arriba, y explorar la zona, vieron que no habia ninguna fortaleza  
  
Annie: No hay fortalezas, no hay digimons... pos vaya mierda  
  
Se acercaron hacia el castillo, y al entrar nada mas vieron una gran sala, que ocupaba todo el castillo, el cual no habia ningun digimon, solo habian armarios, mesas, y una bañera grande y bien tapada por cortinas. Empezaron a investigar la zona buscando alguna pista para que les condujera, cuando Annie llega cerca de la bañera, empieza a sonar como si cayera agua de la alcachofa de la bañera.  
  
Annie: Ostias! Aquí debe de haber alguien duchándose.  
  
Andrew: ¿quién quiere mirar ahi? Yo no me pido como voluntario  
  
Annie y Agumon: Ni yo  
  
Todos: Te toco a ti, Cristalymon  
  
Cristalymon: Joder... no quiero mirar  
  
Annie: Tendras que hacerlo....  
  
Cristalymon: Bueno... *quita las cortinas de en medio y ven todos atonitos, una luz brillante, el cual parecia una puerta hacia otra dimension*  
  
Annie: Ostias! ¿Que es eso?  
  
Andrew: Parece una puerta que nos dirigira a otra dimension o lugar  
  
Annie: Vamos a meternos!!  
  
Andrew: ¿Seguro? No sabemos a donde nos dejaran  
  
Annie: Me gusta apostar! *se mete dentro de la puerta y desaparece*.  
  
Cristalymon: Annie!! ¿Que ves? *no contesta nadie* ¿¿¿Annie??? *sigue sin contestar* Mejor sera que me meta, no quiero estar sin Annie *se mete*  
  
Agumon: No hay mas remedio, nos hemos quedado los dos solos, sigámoslas! *Andrew y Agumon entran definitivamente en el tubo*  
  
Al meterse, lo veian todo negro y caian a lenta velocidad, y de fondo se oia la canción de Tamara "No cambies, no cambies", al oir esto, Andrew y Agumon (que ni se veian ni oian) se taparon los oidos, hasta que de repente se ilumino todo, la velocidad de caida ceso, y la musica tambien. Abren los ojos, y ven que estan es una isla, muy pequeña, pero con un buen calorcito.  
  
Andrew: Esto parece que sea del mundo real...  
  
Agumon: Si, esta calor, esta olor tan rara... no es de nuestro mundo  
  
Andrew: Esa olor tan rara es la olor a... PLAYA!!! Estamos de vacaciones!!!  
  
Agumon: No te hagas ilusiones, que estamos en una misión, y hay que buscar a Annie y a Cristalymon  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ aguafiestas... Em. Hechemos un vistazo a la playa  
  
Se acercaron a la playa para explorar, y vieron a Annie y Cristalymon bañándose en un mar cristalino, muy limpio.  
  
Andrew: Eh!! Pero que morro tienen!! Se estan bañando!! Vamos nosotros tambien.  
  
Agumon: Bueno...   
  
Se fueron a bañar, hasta que se hizo de noche...  
  
Annie: Jo esta playa es muchísimo mejor que la de Alicante, sin gente, sin el agua tan sucia, y encima el agua a buena temperatura *-*  
  
Cristalymon: Este mundo mola mas que el nuestro!  
  
Annie: Eso sin duda Cristalymon  
  
Andrew: Bueno, siento interrumpiros, pero hay que descansar para mañana, y que tengo que crear un mapa, utilizando un satelite que mande al espacio bien camuflado y sin metales para que no sea detectado.  
  
Annie: ¿Tu un satelite? Si, como deje de practicar con el bazooka me entreteni mas en lo mio, inventos e informatica ^^  
  
Annie: Que tonto eres dejando el bazooka... con lo que mola matar...  
  
Andrew: Ay Annie... nunca te cansaras de el...  
  
Annie: Por supuesto ^^  
  
Andrew: Bueno, Preparemos nuestros sacos de dormir, a buscar comida y a dormir.  
  
Prepararon los sacos, sacaron comida fácilmente de un platanero que habia, y después de comer, Annie estaba limpiando su bazooka contenta, Andrew intentaba sacar un mapa del lugar y Agumon y Cristalymon de mientras dormian.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron bien pronto, recogieron sus sacos, fueron al platanero a coger el desayuno. Después de desayunar, Andrew saco su mapa impreso y empezo a explicar.  
  
Andrew: Bueno... ayer consegui un buen mapa gracias al satelite, mirad *se lo enseña a todos y sigue hablando*. Por lo que se ve, estamos ni mas ni menos que en una isla perdida en Hawai  
  
Annie: ¿Hawai? Que guay!! ^^  
  
Andrew: Si, Hawai *sigue* es una isla que poquísima gente conoce, por no decir que parte de los que la conocían han muerto misteriosamente. Hay un volcan inactivo, que estuvo activo hace millones de años, por la generación de "puntos calientes", quiere decir que hubo una fuga de lava, el cual consiguió formar este volcan, pero como la litosfera oceánica se expande, entonces se quedo inactivo.  
  
Annie: *en tono alto* Meabuurrroooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ *sigue* Para llegar a el, hay mucha vegetación, lo cual comida encontraremos sobretodo platanos, cocos e higos. Pero hay algo que no he descifrado, es lo mas raro que he visto es toda la zona norte, después del volcan, no lo ha detectado bien el satelite y no se que debe de haber alli, pero podria tratarse de interferencias digitales provocados por...  
  
Annie: *le corta el discurso* Devamon!!! ^^. Vamos para alla ahora mismo!!  
  
Empezaron a caminar para empezar a adentrarse por la gran vegetación que habia.  
  
Andrew: Esta zona se llama M, donde hay poca vegetación, como podreis ver.  
  
Annie: ¿M? ¿Asi se llama?  
  
Andrew: Si, es muy raro...  
  
Annie: Que va! Es que no tenen nada de logica quien pusiera esos nombres ¬¬ podrían verle llamado Annie, la zona Annie! Con su playica, su arena fan fina y suave... *-*  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ pues a joerse, jajaja, bueno volviendo al tema, estamos ya enfrente de una zona peligrosa, la zona "I"  
  
Annie: ¿peligrosa?^^ pos se podria ver llamao la zona "Annie", si, con muchos peligros para evitar con mi bazooka...  
  
Andrew: ¬¬X Annie, despierta!! Se llama I y punto. Venga entremos.  
  
Empezaron a adentrarse, de repente oyen moverse las hojas como si hubiera alguien por alli.  
  
Annie: *prepara el bazooka* ^^ Yuju!! ¿Hay alguien por aqui?  
  
De repente, aparece un rayo electrico, dirigida a Annie, que al llegar a ella, rebota, e impacta justo a quien se la lanzo y se muere.  
  
Annie: ó.ò, ¿dónde se ha ido el rayo? Parece que le ha dado a alguien  
  
Andrew: Vamos a hechar un vistazo.  
  
Se acercan, y observaron que era un Digimon de nivel principiante, que habia sido derrotado por el rebote del rayo que le habia intentado dar a Annie.  
  
Annie: Joder! Que mierda artilugio, lo ha matado sin que yo puediera matarle yo a el... *tira el campo electromagnético al suelo* Vamonos o.ó  
  
Andrew: ¿Pero que haces? Me ha costado 1 dia en hacerlo  
  
Annie: Que nos vamos!  
  
Siguieron hacia delante, hasta llegar al centro de la zona I, donde de repente les aparecen un digimon.  
  
Andrew: *saca el portátil y consigue sacar sus datos* Es cagaomon, un digimon de nivel principiante, apestoso que vive por esta zona y su ataque es zurullo seco  
  
Annie: Puaj! Que asco! por fin estrenare mi bazoo.. *le corta Andrew*  
  
Andrew: Espera Annie!!! Si le das, y lo matas explotara y nos llenara de mierda, hay que atacarle con mas delicadeza que una explosion  
  
Cristalymon: Dejádmelo a mi, ataque doble filo desgarrador! *le da y lo mata* ^^  
  
Sin mas palabras, siguieron hacia delante, esquivando el digimon muerto, mientras que con una mano se tapaban las narices de la peste que se formo. Siguieron mas hacia delante, hasta que salieron de la zona I (que era toda la gran vegetación que habia).  
  
Andrew: Ahora estamos en la zona "D"  
  
Annie: D? Esto no tiene logica  
  
Cristalymon: Y luego decis de los nombres de nuestro mundo ¬¬  
  
Agumon: Antes M... luego I... y luego D... ¿Tendra que ver algo, MID?  
  
De repente, se oye una voz de fondo de detrás de ellos, saliendo de la zona I.  
  
Agente K: Bravo Agumon!! Has acertado el acertijo de esta isla...  
  
Agumon: ¿Quién eres?  
  
Andrew: ¿¿¿SMITH??? ¿Qué haces disfrazado de Digimon? O.o U  
  
Agente K: Te equivocas Andrew, soy el agente K de los "Mens In Digiworld"  
  
Annie: ¿Mens In Digiworld? ¿Que es eso?  
  
Agente K: Somos de una organización secreta en España, no os interesara mucho. *Saca un neuralizador electrico*  
  
Andrew: Eh!? ¿Nos quieres borrar la memoria con eso?  
  
Agente K: Muy bien pensado Andrew, si, el secreto de la existencia de los Digimons debe de ser eliminada de todo ser humano, al no ser que pertenezca a nuestra organización, esto es un Desneuralizador, un flash que os borrara la memoria...  
  
Annie: *le corta y dice* Meabuuuuurrooooooooooooooooo!!!  
  
Agente K: ¬¬ *se pone las gafas de sol* Y bueno... decid adios a vuestros conocimientos sobre los Digimons  
  
Annie: Espera! Espera... yo te quiero enseñar una cosa *saca el bazooka* Esto es un aparato destripador bien dominado por mi ^^, que no se te ocurra borrarnos la mente o te destripo yo antes de que tu le des a ese botoncito, que lo tienes bien pegado.*dispara el bazooka y lo deja medio muerto*  
  
Agente K: No.. no nos habeis... derro..... *hecha su ultimo suspiro y muere*  
  
Andrew: Has matado a un agente Annie!!! ¿qué habra querido decir?  
  
Annie: Si! Iba a apretarle a ese aparatito, no me creyo, imbecil ¬¬...  
  
Andrew: Si, ya, seguro...  
  
Annie: Si! Lo se mientras hice mi misión en derrotar a todos los de ETA matándolos con mi bazooka  
  
Andrew: ¿Tu eres ese misterioso heroe anti-terrorista que tanto ha salido en la Tele?  
  
Annie: Aja! Asi es! Soy yo ^^  
  
Andrew: ¿Tu eras?  
  
Annie: Si... ¬¬ ¿acaso lo dudas?  
  
Andrew: n.n U no, no... que va...   
  
Annie: Ya acabais de ver una técnica mia, mas rapida que la luz soy  
  
Andrew: Bueno, tras este pequeño incidente, sigamos hacia delante  
  
Siguieron hacia delante, dejando atrás la zona D, y cada vez estaban mas próximos al volcan...  
  
Andrew: Bueno, nos estamos acercando al volcan inactivo, estamos ahora mismo en la zona.. guiri, o.O ¿zona guiri? Esa zona existe en Benidorm..  
  
Annie: ¿y que se supone que hay alli?  
  
Andrew: Pues... simplemente hay discotecas, pubs, todo en ingles, donde van muchos guirufos (extrangeros). Bueno... exploremos  
  
Annie: Si... digimons malos ^^  
  
Se adentraron en la zona guiri y de repente aparece un digimon.  
  
Andrew: *saca los datos del portatil* Es exveemon, un digimon de nivel campeon, su ataque es Rayo X  
  
Annie: Déjamelo a mi! *saca el bazooka* Eh Exveemon ¿dónde tienes al capullo de tu entrenador? *aparece de repente detrás de el* Davis!! ¿existes? *dispara su bazooka a Davis y lo mata* *-* Lo mate!! Lo mate!! Lo mate!! Ahora tu exveemon *dispara a Exveemon y no le hace ningun razguño* ó.ò ¿como?  
  
Andrew: Parece ser que los Digimons en nivel campeon estan mas desarrollados que hace 1 o 3 años.  
  
Annie: mielda... bueno, ve tu Cristalymon  
  
Cristalymon: Asi se hace Annie!!  
  
Exveemon: Ataque Rayo X  
  
Cristalymon: *rapidamente* Ataque escudo defensor de doble filo!! *esquiva el ataque, pero desaparece el escudo* Oh, no! Es mas fuerte de lo que creia  
  
Agumon: Ataque Flama bebe! *consigue darle pero no le afecta* hay que Digievolucionar!  
  
Cristalymon: Cristalymon digievoluciona en... Cristalyangewomon  
  
Cristalyangewomon: Ataque Reflejo de Luna *le da Exveemon y le derrota* Bueno, uno menos... *vuelve a ser Cristalymon*  
  
Siguieron hacia delante, hasta que salieron definitivamente de la zona guiri. Y entraron en la siguiente zona...  
  
Andrew: Acabamos de salir de la zona guiri. Ahora estamos en el pie del volcan inactivo, tendremos que subirlo antes de que se haga de noche.  
  
Empezaron a subir el volcan, el cual no les costo mucho por que tenia poca inclinación y poca altura. Al llegar a la cima, podian observar toda la zona norte. Y por ahí habia un lago.  
  
Andrew: Mirad, esta es la zona norte, según vi en el portátil, encontraremos un lago llamado "Ness", donde podremos comer y dormir y mas hacia delante hay una especie de cueva grande, donde puede ser que este Devamon.  
  
Annie: Pues vamos a dormir! Que tengo sueño...  
  
Empezaron a descender el volcan, y llegaron al lago Ness donde prepararian sus sacos de dormir, buscaron la cena, el cual cenaron platanos, cocos e higos, y se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, se despiertan todos al caerles una gran cantidad de agua del lago, el cual no dudaron en mirar a ver quien les habria mojado. Al mirar, vieron que habia un Digimon gigante.  
  
Andrew: *saca los datos* este es Lagonessmon, un digimon nivel Hipercampeon, su ataque es metralla de agua.  
  
Agumon: Este es mio! *digievoluciona* Agumon digievoluciona en... Greymon  
  
Lagonessmon: *dirigido a Greymon* Ataque metralla de agua  
  
Greymon: Ataque escudo defensor de megallama *lo esquiva, rompiéndose el escudo* Tendre que subir mas de nivel... *digievoluciona* Greymon digievoluciona en.... Wargreymon!!  
  
Lagonessmon: Ataque metralla de agua!! *le da a Wargreymon, y le daña un poco*  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Fuerza de Gea!! *le da muy efectivamente a Lagonessmon que consigue matarlo y Wargreymon vuelve a ser Agumon*  
  
Andrew: ¿Estas bien Agumon?  
  
Agumon: Si, no ha sido mucho.  
  
Annie: Venga, sigamos, que quiero matar a ese jodio Devamon  
  
Desayunaron, y empezaron una vez mas su recorrido, el cual tuvieron que rodear el lago, lo que les tardo 2 horas, hasta que llegaron a un sendero que conducia a la cueva, donde podrían encontrar a Devamon. Anduvieron hasta que llegaron sin problemas a la cueva.  
  
No dudaron en echar un vistazo dentro el cual estaba iluminado por antorchas, pero no encontraban el rastro de Devamon.  
  
Annie: ¿Dónde se habra metido?  
  
Andrew: Pues nose, pero mejor sera que hechemos un vistazo, por esa zona *señala hacia una zona donde estaba todo oscuro*  
  
Annie: Ok  
  
Annie, Andrew, Agumon y Cristalymon cogieron una antorcha y se dirigieron hacia la zona que estaba oscura, era una gran sala donde solo encontraban murciélagos por todos lados, y una puerta al fondo, el cual no dudaron en mirar. Al entrar, se encontraron un tubo de luz, lo cual ellos sabian que les llevaria a otro sitio. Empezaron a entrar uno a uno, y notaban todos lo mismo que antes, una canción de fondo de Tamara "No cambies, no cambies". Tras pasar todo ese horror, aparecieron en una zona muy fria, nevando y con suelo de hielo, y Andrew intento sacar un mapa de la zona.  
  
Andrew: Estoy dirigiendo el satelite dirección a nosotros.... *saca al fin los datos* Mirad, estamos en la... ¿¿Antartida??  
  
Annie: Jue que frio hace, menos mal que me traio dos jerseys ^^  
  
Andrew: Y yo tambien ^^. Pero... por que estamos ahora en la Antartida... antes aparecimos en Hawai, no le veo mucho sentido.  
  
Annie: Si.. alli un calorsico y una playa mu bonica y aquí musho frio ¬¬  
  
Cristalymon: Pues yo no tengo frio ^^  
  
Agumon: Ni yo  
  
Annie: ¬¬ que morro teneis...  
  
Andrew: Bueno... volviendo al tema… este lugar esta dividido por zonas tambien, esta zona se llama "Mens"  
  
Annie: ¿Mens? Pues vaya nombres...  
  
Andrew: Bueno esta zona es pequeña, asi que saldremos pronto de aquí.  
  
Siguieron su camino y al dar un paso...  
  
Andrew: Ya hemos salido de la zona Mens, era grande, ¿eh? Jejej  
  
Annie: *Piensa* este querra cachondearse de nosotros o ¿que?  
  
Andrew: La zona mens solo era una zona de medio metro. Ahora estamos en la zona "In"  
  
Annie: Mens In ... Ostias! No sera lo que dijo el pringao ese de Agente K que era Mens In… no me acuerdo de lo otro, ¿alguien se acuerda?  
  
Todos: Nop  
  
Annie: Bueno... u.u U, dejadlo.  
  
Andrew: Esta zona es pequeña tambien, pero no tanto como la zona anterior, por que este sitio tiene poco recorrido, y lo raro es que el satelite lo ha detectado todo, pero el final de nuestro trayecto parece ser un iglu el cual veremos dentro de poco.  
  
Siguieron su camino, no encontraron complicaciones en el trayecto, por que no habitaba casi ningun digimon por aquella area geografia, hasta que salieron de la zona In  
  
Andrew: Estamos ahora en la zona "Digiworld"  
  
Annie: Eso era!!! Mens In Digiworld, el MID!!  
  
Aparece un agente, que al mirarle la cara, todos se quedaron asombrados.  
  
Andrew: ¿¿¿Smith??? ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Qué haces disfrazado de Digimon? O.O  
  
Agente K: Te equivocas, soy el Agente K, de una organización se...  
  
Annie: *le corta* No te rayes otra vez!  
  
Andrew: Si Annie te mato!! ¿cómo es que estas vivo?  
  
Agente K: Tengo clones mios, y esta vez os borrare la memoria con mi neuralizador  
  
Annie: *saca el bazooka y le dispara y ve como se desvia la bala hacia ella, y rapidamente vuelve a disparar, lo cual chocan ambas balas y explotan a mitad de camino* ¿Qué ha sido eso?  
  
Andrew: El cabron ese tiene mi campo electromagnético!!!  
  
Agente K: Si, lo cogi cuando lo tiro Annie al suelo, gran error, asi que preparaos para no recordar nada...  
  
Agumon: Ataque flama bebe!!, Ataque flama bebe!! *los dirige ambos hacia el suelo donde el Agente K estaba pisando, el cual lo derrite y cae en el agua y se electrocuta*  
  
Andrew: Bien pensado Agumon!!  
  
Agente K: *Mientras se va muriendo* No nos habeis vencido aun, jajaj... *muere*  
  
Andrew: Joder no me digas que volvera aparecer otro...  
  
Annie: ¬¬ espero que no  
  
Después de esto, se dirigen hacia el iglu final que lo tenian casi cerca, pero de repente aparece un Digimon del agua donde Agumon perforo antes.  
  
Andrew: Es chillywillymon, un pingüino pequeñito con un gorro con lineas rojas y blancas, de nivel Hipercampeon, su ataque es Robaenergias!, la cual la utiliza para atacarte a ti.  
  
Annie: Hay que pingüino tan mono, si sale en la tele antes de que empieze Digimon!!, le encanta robar comida al jodio.  
  
Cristalymon: Yo me encargo Annie. *digievoluciona* Cristalymon digievoluciona en... Cristalyangewomon!!  
  
ChillyWillymon: Ataque Robaenergias *roba energia a Cristalyangewomon*  
  
Cristalyangewomon: *cabreada* Maldito pingüino, tengo que evolucionar a Hipercampeon, antes de que caiga rendida...  
  
Cristalyangewomon: *evoluciona* Cristalyangewomon digievoluciona en.... Demonangelmon!!!  
  
Demonangelmon: Ahora te vas a enterar desgraciao. Ataque petalos de la Muerte!!! *le da y consigue matarlo efectivamente* ò.o Menos mal... -.- *vuelve a ser Cristalymon*  
  
Annie: ¿Estas bien Cristalymon?  
  
Cristalymon: Un poco, pero estoy cansada, por culpa de ese pingüino.  
  
Annie: Pues vamos a hacer una pequeña para que descansen bien.  
  
Andrew: Ok...  
  
Media hora mas tarde, retoman el camino hacia el iglu, de repente, empieza a nublarse rapidamente, y empieza a hacer mucho viento y nieve.  
  
Andrew: Una ventisca!! Vamos rapido al iglu  
  
Annie: Jue... tengo mucho frio  
  
Agumon y Cristalymon: Nosotros tambien...  
  
Salieron corriendo hasta que llegaron al iglu donde se quedaron a explorarlo tambien. Era un iglu bastante grande, pero sin puertas, en el centro se veia un pequeño agujero iluminoso que era otra puerta tridimensional que les dirigiria a otro lugar misterioso.  
  
Annie: Me estoy empezando a cansar de estos agujeritos iluminosos, y sobretodo del contenido de dentro, COMO LO ODIO!!! ò.ó  
  
Andrew: Tranquilizate Annie, estamos viajando por todo el mundo, nunca he llegado a estar ni en la Antartida ni en Hawai y muchismo menos con nuestros digimons.  
  
Annie: Si! Es cierto ^^  
  
Andrew: Ahora nos meteremos y asi entraremos a otro lugar de nuestro mundo.  
  
Annie: Si!! Vamos entonces!!!  
  
Se iban a meter al agujero iluminoso cuando de repente, el iglu es disparado y roto, tapando el agujero  
  
Annie: ¿Quién a sido? *se da media vuelta y ve que era el Agente K con un tanque M-1* Este tio esta loco!!! Evacuemos la zonaa!!! *salen todos corriendo*  
  
Agente K: Volvemos a vernos malditos crios... si os negais a ser flasheados yo mismo me encargare de guardar este secreto, no lo debe de saber nadie mas que nuestra organización, morid!!!  
  
Andrew: Agumon!, encargate de el  
  
Agumon: Si! *digievoluciona* Agumon digievoluciona en... Greymon!!  
  
Greymon: Ataque megallama *le da al tanque M1 y no consigue hacerle mucho, ya que la ventisca que soplaba con nieve, debilitaba el ataque*  
  
Agente K: Jajaja, preparaos para morid *lanza dos misiles dirección a Greymon y Annie*  
  
Greymon: *digievoluciona rapidamente* Greymon digievoluciona en... Wargreymon!!!  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque GigaExplosion!! *le da alos dos misiles y los destruye*  
  
Agente K: O.ó Bueno preparaos para morid todos juntos!!!  
  
Wargreymon: Ataque Fuerza de Gea!! *le da al tanque y lo destruye dejándolo inservible* *y rapidamente volvio a ser Agumon*  
  
Agente K: Malditos niños elegidos *sale del tanque* Volvere!! Os lo prometo... *huye corriendo*  
  
Annie: No creo que vuelva mas ^^ *saca el bazooka y dispara, le consigue dar y lo mata* Otro menos  
  
Andrew: Pero... ¿de cuantos? ¿cuántos Smiths nos saldran? Joder me estoy cansando ya de el...  
  
Annie: Vamso rapido, aquí hace mucho frio, hay quee scabar para encontrar el agujero luminoso  
  
Empezaron a escavar, quitando los bloques de hielo del iglu, hasta que consiguen destapar bien el agujero luminoso y se tiran por el. Mientras caian a poca velocidad, esta vez escuchaban una canción de titulo "Mimi's song", el cual no se lo tomaron a mal por que mas valia por lo menos esa canción que la de Tamara. Finalmente pararon en una casa, la cual no habia nadie, pero estaba bien decorada y arreglada como si alguien viviera.   
  
Andrew: Voy a ver que zona es esta.  
  
Annie: *mira por la ventana* Vienen unas nubes muy negras y parece que levanta mucho polvo  
  
Andrew: El satelite dice que estamos en Kansas (Estados Unidos).  
  
Annie: *sigue hablando de su tema* Ya estan aquí!!  
  
Andrew: Vamonos Annie, tenemos que salir de aquí y seguir  
  
De repente la casa empieza a moverse de un lado para otro.  
  
Andrew: ¿un terremoto?  
  
Annie: ¬¬ ¿No me has escuhado? Es un tornado!!  
  
Andrew: ¿¿¿Un tornado???  
  
Annie: Si y.. O.O Ha elevado esta casa, estamos por los aires!!!  
  
Andrew: Si, ¿y que mas? *se asoma a la venta* ostias es verdad!! ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
Annie: Mejor esperemos a ver que sucede.  
  
Acto seguido, se mueve hacia un lado violentamente la casa y todos chocan contra el otro lado de la pared brutalmente, que se quedaron inconscientes. Al cabo de una hora, era ya de noche y veian que estaban en Tierra...  
  
Andrew: ¿Qué nos ha pasado?  
  
Annie: Un huracán nos ha llevado hasta aquí.  
  
Andrew: A, si... es verdad.  
  
Annie: *Sale a hechar un vistazo, y ve unos duendecillos contentos con ella*  
  
Duendes: Bien!!! *-* Eres nuestra heroína!!  
  
Annie: ¿Heroina? ¿por que?  
  
Duendes: *Señalan hacia el suelo de la casa* Acabas de aplastar una bruja mala del lado Este, era una bruja malvada y queria matarnos!! En este lugar hay 4 brujos, la bruja mala del Este, que la acabas de matar, el del Oeste que esta vivo, el del Sur que murio de sobredosis y del Norte que es un mago bondadoso *Sale Andrew de la casa*  
  
Annie: *mira hacia donde le habian indicado* *-* Que tacones mas chulos, son de color Rojo y Naranja!!!  
  
Andrew: ¿? ¿Quién son estos duendes? Annie no te iras a poner esos tacones, ¿verdad?  
  
Annie: Si!! Son mu chulos y era de una bruja malvada que hemos chafado con la casa  
  
Andrew: ¿Una bruja mala? *sale Cristalymon y Agumon tambien de la casa*  
  
Annie: Si!! Me los voy a poner!! *-*  
  
Andrew: ¿Annie, estas bien? Esto es una misión, no puedes ir en tacones... ¿y si tenemos que huir por algun motivo? *coge los tacones y los tira por un barranco de enfrente*  
  
Duendes: *se van todos corriendo haber quien pilla los tacones para quedárselos ellos, usando la violencia entre ellos*  
  
Andrew: n.n UU ¿Quiénes eran?  
  
Annie: ¬¬ Eran unos tacones chulisimos, y encima has espantado a mis idolos ò.o, me llamaron heroína por matar a la bruja malvada del lado Este.  
  
Andrew: ¿Bruja? Explicanos eso *refiriéndose a Cristalymon y Agumon tambien*  
  
Annie: Según me contaron estos duendes, hay 4 brujos. La del Este que murio chafada por la casa, el del Sur que murio de Sobredosis, el del Oeste que es malvado y esta vivo y el mago del Norte que es bondadoso.  
  
Andrew: Entonces visitemos al mago bondadoso!!  
  
Annie: u.u Bueno... pero queria luchar...  
  
Andrew. Bueno, mejor sera que cenemos y nos acostemos y mañana a explorar mas esta zona.  
  
Annie: ^^ Vale!  
  
Se fueron todos dentro de la casa y cenaron de lo lindo ya que tenian de todo alli, y finalmente se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron, cargaron sus mochilas de comida y fueron rumbo hacia el norte, para visitar al mago bondadoso del norte. Se dirigieron a un duende de la aldea y les preguntaron.  
  
Andrew: ¿Sabeis que ruta debemos coger para llegar al mago del norte?  
  
Duende: Pues es un sendero muy sencillo, seguid este camino amarillo y os conducira al palacio donde vive el mago.  
  
Andrew: Vale, adios!!^^  
  
Annie: *susurra* ni le das las gracias  
  
Andrew: *Le contesta susurrando* Para una explicación tan obvia no hace falta ¬¬  
  
Entonces, sin mas pensarlo, cogieron el camino amarillo, para llegar al gran palacio del mago. En el viaje, decidieron parar cerca de un puente a descansar. Andrew aprovecho el momento para activar su satelite y buscar la situación donde estaban.  
  
Andrew: *impresionado* o.O. Mi satelite no encuentra nuestra situación!  
  
Annie: Eso es que diseñaste un mierda satelite que no vale nada!!  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que un mierda satelite?  
  
Annie: Si, por que tiene muchos fallos y no detecta nada.  
  
De repente se oye la risa de un chaval, de detrás de ellos, entonces Annie saca su bazooka rapidamente y le apunta, al ver al chaval, se empezo a comportar de una forma verdaderamente rara, incluso tiro su amado bazooka y fue alegremente a conocer a ese chaval que tenia como digimon a MarineAgemon.  
  
Annie: *-* Si eres Yoh! El de mi serie favorita!!! *se lanza violentamente a besarle*  
  
Yoh: *muerto de miedo* ¿quién es esta loca? @.@ *piensa* La verdad es que es muy guapa...  
  
Annie: Soy Annie!!! *-* Yoh!! Te quiero!! Te quiero!! Te quiero!!!!  
  
Andrew, Cristalymon y Agumon: ¿? ¿¡Que le pasara!?  
  
Cristalymon: Jamas entendere a Annie u.u  
  
Annie: *-*// Yoh! ¿Quieres ser mi novio?  
  
Yoh: o.O////////U *piensa* Joder que lanzaa *sigue pensando* En verdad necesito alguna novia ya para superar mi antigua relacion u.u *le dice* ^^U Vale!!  
  
Annie: *-*!!! Si!!!??? *de repente cae desmayada y la agarra rapidamente Yoh *  
  
Yoh: Annie!! Despierta...  
  
Andrew: *sin creerse nada de lo que sucedia* o.O pellizcadme haber si estoy soñando  
  
Agumon: Que tia mas rara...  
  
Cristalymon: u.u *piensa* ahora que la estaba empezando a entender...  
  
Annie: *-* Yoh! Aiba! Si es MarineAngemon, mi digimon favorito!!!!  
  
Cristalymon: T.T crei que era yo T.T  
  
Andrew: Vale ya, Annie!! Estas dejando aparte a Cristalymon  
  
Annie: *-* Yoh... *se gira y ve a Cristalymon muy triste y le dice* Ven con nosotros ^^  
  
Cristalymon: ¬¬ No, quedate ya con tu novio y su digimon u.u  
  
Annie: *se acerca a Cristalymon y le susurra* No lo decia enserio, tu eres mi digimon favorito!! Solo lo decia por que estoy enamorada de Yoh, tienes que entenderlo, le quiero muchísimo a el, pero no me guardes rencor...  
  
Cristalymon: u.u Vale *vuelve corriendo Annie con Yoh*  
  
Yoh: jeje... n.n U Bueno... ¿qué haciais vosotros por aqui?  
  
Annie: *-* Estamos buscando novi.... oh! ^^ que tonta soy!! ^^ estamos en una misión con nuestros digimons para matar a Devamon  
  
Yoh: Oh!! Yo tambien le ando buscando, para eliminarlo  
  
Annie: *-* ¿De veras? Vente con nosotros!!!  
  
Yoh: Vale, pero siento decirte una mala noticia  
  
Annie: *-* No creo que nada pueda ir mal!!  
  
Yoh: Vivo aquí  
  
Annie: o.o ¿¿¿Qué!!!??? ¿¿Aqui!!?? T.T *deja de llorar* me quedare aquí a vivir tambien!!  
  
Andrew: Annie!! No digas barbaridades, no puedes, tienes ya a una familia en el mundo real esperandote  
  
Annie: *-* Pues que esperen! Yo me quedo con Yoh  
  
Yoh: No! Annie! Tendras que marcharte despues…  
  
Annie: *-* Nunca!! No ire a ningun lugar donde tu no estes!! Me quedare a vivir aquí con tu familia  
  
Yoh: Bueno... no tengo familia... u.u  
  
Annie: o.O No? ¿Por que?  
  
Yoh: Por que los mataron a todos el brujo malvado del este, cuando tenia 5 añitos  
  
Annie: ToT Que tiste!!! Pues vente conmigo al mundo real!  
  
Yoh: Anda... pues no lo habia pensado antes... Me lo pensare... ok?  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ Venga tortolitos sigamos la misión que nos aburrimos nosotros, vamos!  
  
Annie abrazo a Yoh, y siguieron hacia delante...  
  
Andrew: Annie!! Baja de las nubes!!  
  
Annie: *deja de mirar a Yoh* ¬¬ Que?  
  
Andrew: Que se te olvida tu bazooka en el suelo!!!  
  
Annie: Mi ¿que? No recuerdo haberlo tenido antes, pero lo cogere...  
  
Andrew: *dirigido a Cristalymon* Creo que lo de Annie es muy grave desde que conocio a ese individuo  
  
Cristalymon: Si ¬¬ ya no me hace mucho caso u.u  
  
Andrew: Habra que tramar algo para que se olvide Annie de su queridisimo Yoh! De nunca me gusto Shaman King...  
  
Cristalymon: No me hace mucha gracia ese chaval...  
  
Andrew: *referido a todos* Venga rapido!!! Que se nos hace de noche aquí!!! Si no quereis aventuras no nos sigais ¬¬!!!  
  
Andrew, Agumon y Cristalymon siguieron hacia delante, y Annie, Yoh y MarineAngemon al ver que se alejaban se dieron prisa para alcanzarles. Mientras andaban Annie y Yoh estaban muy abrazaditos y hablando de cosas privadas, las cuales no oian y pasaban de oir Andrew, Agumon y Cristalymon.  
  
Por el camino, llegaron a una zona llena de maiz y con varios cuervos despedazando a los espantapájaros, y de repente, salta uno del palo y se dirige hacia ellos.  
  
Andrew: Mira Annie!! Un digimon maligno!!!! Matalo con tu bazooka!!  
  
Annie: Nah! Encargate tu  
  
Andrew: o.O Esto ya es el colmo!! Ò.ó Odio a esta Annie!  
  
Espantamon: Ey, esperad, que solo quiero ayudaros en vuestra misión  
  
Andrew: Ah, si? ¿Por que?  
  
Espantamon: Por que necesitais orientacion y una ayuda mas para cualquier cosa, puesto que soy de nivel Hipercampeon y me considero casi inmortal  
  
Andrew: Ok, vente con nosotros  
  
Espantamon: ¿Hacia donde os dirigiis?   
  
Andrew: Hacia el mago del norte  
  
Espantamon: Ah, pues hay que seguir este camino  
  
Andrew: Eso ya lo sabia ¬¬  
  
Siguieron caminando, hasta que se hizo de noche y...  
  
Espantamon: Yo se donde hay una casa de madera abandonada, donde podremos pasar la noche y esta cerca  
  
Andrew: ¿Donde?  
  
Espantamon: Esta aquí cerca, era de un antiguo leñador, que murio de cancer  
  
Andrew: Genial! Vamos para alla!  
  
Se dirigieron todos a la casa, donde cenaron y se fueron a la cama. A la mañana siguiente, se despiertan todos, y se van a un pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por alli  
  
Andrew: *bebe agua* Ostias que agua tan rica y fresca!! *vacia su cantimplora y la llena de ese riachuelo*  
  
Espantamon: Bueno, sigamos hacia el palacio  
  
Andrew: Pero... ¿por que quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
Espantamon: Bueno... queria pedirle al mago que me hiciera de carne y hueso y tuviera libertad, por que odio ser un espantapajaro y que me arranquen las partes de mi cuerpo los cuervos.  
  
Andrew: Ah, pues vente con nosotros  
  
Siguieron hacia delante y de repente se encontraron con un robot hecho de hojalata.  
  
Robomon: *chirrido* So y Ro bo mon, a mi go vues tro  
  
Andrew: *le hecha aceite que encontro dentro de la casa y robo*  
  
Robomon: Gracias, ¿a dónde os dirigís forasteros?  
  
Andrew: Al mago del norte a pedirle un deseo  
  
Robomon: Quiero acompañaros, que quiero pedirle yo otro  
  
Andrew: ¿ah, si? ¿Cual?  
  
Robomon: Quiero pedirle un corazon por que no tengo sentimientos y me gustaria tenerlos  
  
Andrew: Pues róbaselos a esa de alli ¬¬ *señala a Annie*  
  
Robomon: ¿? ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Andrew: Nada... que aquellos tortolitos pasan de nosotros como si fueramos una mierda  
  
Robomon: No digas eso! Es muy romántico...  
  
Andrew: ¬¬ Callate mejor si quieres venirte  
  
Robomon: Ok, vayamos.  
  
Emprendieron su camino rumbo al gran palacio del mago bondadoso, siguiendo el sendero amarillo.  
  
Acabaron adentrándose en un pequeño bosque, donde de repente se oyen unas matas moverse...  
  
Andrew: ¿Eh? ¿Quién hay alli? *Nadie contesta* ¬¬ *piensa* Ahora Annie tendría que ver cogio su bazooka y haber disparao a ese cabron que anda hay escondio...  
  
Annie: Yoh! ¿ya te lo pensaste? ¿te vendras al mundo real?  
  
Yoh: Pues... n.n U Si.. Si.. puede ser... dejame mas tiempo  
  
Annie: Vaale u.u pero decídete rapido.  
  
De repente aparece de entre las matas un digimon en forma de leon  
  
Andrew: *saca sus datos* es Leonmon, un Digimon de nivel hipercampeon, su ataque es "rugido feroz"  
  
Leonmon: *ruge con mucha furia hacia los demas*  
  
Andrew: Ve a por el Agumon!!  
  
Leonmon: T.T No! No! No! Esperad…  
  
Andrew: *piensa* lo que nos faltaba, un leon llorando  
  
Leonmon: Os oi hablar de que ibais a ver al mago del norte, yo... yo queria pedirle una cosa tambien...   
  
Andrew: ¿El que?  
  
Leonmon: Queria pedirle... valor...  
  
Andrew: u.u Pues bueno, vente con nosotros  
  
Leonmon: Gracias  
  
Siguieron caminando durante horas, sin decirse ni una palabra, hasta que llegaron a un precipicio, y al lao de este un puente roto.  
  
Andrew: Mierda! ¿Cómo cruzaremos?  
  
Espantamon: Mira ese arbol, si lo tiramos seguro que llega hasta el otro lado.  
  
Andrew: Bueno. *Andrew, Agumon, Espantamon y Robomon empujan fuertemente al arbol, que consiguen que empiece a caer, pero no llega a tocar al otro lado y se cae por el precipicio* Joder... que mierda de arbol.  
  
Espantamon: Habra que buscar otro mas grande, como este!  
  
Andrew: ¿Y llegara?  
  
Espantamon: Probemos *Andrew, Agumon, Espantamon y Robomon empujan fuertemente al arbol, que consiguen que empiece a caer, y al final toca suelo y se queda como puente* Crucemos!!  
  
Empezaron a cruzar el precipicio y pasaron sin ningun problema, hasta que llegaron al otro lado del precipicio. Entonces tras llegar, se dieron cuenta que estaba otra vez anocheciendo, y estaban en medio de matojos y cañas de bambu, donde sacaron sus sacos de dormir, y se acostaron, todos excepto Annie y Yoh, que estaban muy apegaditos y estuvieron hablando en flojo un par de horas mas, hasta que cayeron rendidos de sueño. Por la madrugada, Andrew oye un ruido raro y se despierta. De repente escucha a Yoh que empezaba a hablar por el movil.  
  
Yoh: *Termina de llamar a un numero y cogen el telefono* Wenas Cari *...* que por que no te he llamado antes? Bueno veras... *...* No, no te estoy poniendo los cuernos, *...* no te pongas asi, todo marcha sobre ruedas, una de los niños elegidos esta enamorada de mi, esto va a ser mas facil de lo que pensabamos *...* o.O U Que dices! No la he besado, no te preocupes *...* Si... mañana le tendere la emboscada, les dire donde tienen que ir y por fin acabaremos con ellos *...* no te preocupes, venga.. Adios. *apaga el movil y se vuelve a su saco de dormir y Andrew rapidamente se tumba y se hace el dormido*  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Andrew, sin esperar mucho tiempo, llamo a Annie...  
  
Andrew: Annie, ven un momento... *se acerca con Yoh* Yoh, es una cosa en privado de entre los dos... lo siento. *se alejan un poco y Yoh se queda en su sitio*  
  
Annie: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Andrew: Ayer... oi a Yoh hablar por el movil, por lo que se ve tiene novia y estas saliendo con un TRAIDOR, hay que eliminarlo, nos quiere tender una emboscada hoy  
  
Annie: ¿¡Que!? Eso es mentira, desde que tengo novio, no paras de criticar de el, eso es que tienes envidia por que tu no has conseguido ninguna novia y yo jamas seria capaz de interferir entre vosotros dos, sin embargo tu... haces todo lo posible para que deje de salir con alguien muy especial, Yoh.  
  
Andrew: Annie!! No es envidia, lo juro, el es un traidor, deberia haber sacado el portátil y haberlo grabado, lo escuche todo bien claramente y no era ningun sueño, el es un traidor y debemos matarlo a el, antes de que nos mate el a nosotros.  
  
Annie: ò.ó Te odio Andrew, eres el peor amigo que pueda tener cualquiera, adios! *se acerca cabreada hacia Yoh*  
  
Yoh: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Annie: Nada, no se como pude estar hablando con ese chaval, tiene envidia de nuestra relacion. Vamonos sin ellos...  
  
Se empiezan alejar, cuando de repente...  
  
???: ataque Espada de hielo!! *impacta en Yoh y MarineAngemon y los mata*  
  
Annie: Yooh!!!! T.T ò.ó ¿Quien ha sido? Que me lo cargo ò.ó  
  
De repente aparece Tomoki, un chaval de 15 años con su digimon en hipercampeon Korhikunamon  
  
Annie: ò.ó ¿Quien eres tu? *saca el bazooka y les dispara*  
  
Korhikunamon: Ataque espada de hielo! *paraliza los balazos de Annie y congela temporalmente su bazooka*  
  
Tomoki: Tranquilizate... soy el autentico defensor de esta zona, la zona norte, soy mas bien conocido como el Digimago de Oz, el mago del norte. Y ese con el que estabas saliendo, querida Annie, era Yoh Asakura, era un gran subdito del malvado mago del Oeste Devamon  
  
Annie: ¿Era un subdito de Devamon? o.O. Anda que dejarme engañar por el... T.T  
  
Tomoki: Tranquilizate Annie, lo hecho echo esta, acabo de eliminar a su brazo derecho, que bien os engaño a todos, ¿no?  
  
Andrew, Cristalymon y Agumon: ¬¬X  
  
Tomoki: Bueno, me he enterado que todos vosotros me queriais para algo, ¿no?  
  
Todos: Si  
  
Tomoki: Pues empezad...  
  
Espantamon: Yo queria pedirte que me hicieras de carne y hueso, por que ser espantapájaros es muy aburrido y estoy harto  
  
Robomon: Yo queria pedirte un corazon, quiero tener sentimientos...  
  
Leonmon: Yo queria pedirte que me dieras valor para no llorar en ninguna batalla mas...  
  
Annie: Yo queria pedirte que Cristalymon no se separe de mi nunca *Cristalymon se alegra muchísimo por esa decisión de Annie*  
  
Andrew: Yo queria pedirte que Agumon pudiera venir conmigo al mundo real sin que hubiera problemas como años atrás tuvimos.  
  
Annie: Si!!  
  
Tomoki: ¿Y me pedis todo esto asi por la cara? ¿yo que gano con eso?  
  
Robomon: Nuestro gran agradecimiento.  
  
Tomoki: De eso nada! Quiero que derroteis a Devamon, entonces os concedere lo que deseais  
  
Todos: Vale  
  
Tras esto, se despidieron de Tomoki, el cual les enseño un sendero que iba directo a la zona oeste, donde definitivamente se hallaba Devamon. Comenzaron a alejarse de la zona norte y se adentraban hacia el oeste, donde observaron que el paisaje era todo desolador, arboles quemados, casas en ruinas, cielo nubloso, cuervos negros en las ramas de los arboles quemados... Pero aun asi, siguieron hacia delante, el camino estaba lleno de piedras de distintos tamaños que dificultaban un poco el paso por ellas a los demas. Tras andar varias horas, llegaron a un gran descampado desértico, donde no habia ni rocas, ni arboles ni casas en ruinas ni estaba el camino, solo tierra y algun que otro esqueleto de algunos digimons y cuervos. Decidieron cruzar rectamente el desierto. Al cabo de dos horas de andar, vieron de fondo a un digimon y un humano, y detrás de estos un pequeño laboratorio. El humano y el digimon se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia ellos, y observaron todos que se trataba otra vez del Agente K.  
  
Agente K: Jajajaja, habeis llegado muy lejos niños elegidos, pero esta zona es alto secreto y restringida, la cual no podeis estar aquí, daros la vuelta inmediatamente, o os matare a todos, con mi digimon Omegamon  
  
Andrew: Ni hablar, Smith! Te derrotaremos como ya hicimos con tus clones  
  
Agente K: ¿Clones? Jajajaja, veo que no sabes nada. Eran solo robots de poca inteligencia, parece mentira que aun no me conozcas bien... Pero bueno, dejemos de rollos y marchaos de aquí  
  
Annie: Marchate tu, nosotros vamos a derrotar a Devamon.  
  
Agente K: Devamon... Devamon... ¿Y creeis que podreis acabar con el? Ja! No pasareis de aquí, preparaos para morir.  
  
Se prepara Omegamon para luchar...  
  
Cristalymon: Vamos Annie! Al nivel Hipercampeon!! *Digievoluciona y se fusiona con Annie* Cristalymon Digievoluciona en...... FireCristalymon!!  
  
Agumon: *digievoluciona y se fusiona con Andrew* Agumon digievoluciona en... WarOmegamon!!  
  
WarOmegamon: Preparaos para morir  
  
Agente K: Jajaja... Me recordais a la batalla que tuvimos el año pasado, pero no sabeis aun que Omegamon tiene la formula X  
  
FireCristalymon: o.O ¿La formula X?  
  
Agente K: Jejeje... Es una formula que hace que el digimon que la posea, se haga un poco mas fuerte, mas agil y con unas defensas muy superiores.  
  
FireCristalymon: No te creemos, ataque Rayo de fuego!! *le da a Omegamon y solo consigue hacerle un pequeño razguño*  
  
Agente K: Jajaja, ya os lo dije, es mas fuerte que antes! Omegamon!! Enseñales una pequeña demostración tuya.  
  
Omegamon: *dirigido a FireCristalymon* Ataque Cañon Supremo!! *FireCristalymon usa el escudo defensor de rayo de fuego y al impactar el ataque de Omegamon, se rompe y consigue darla, haciendole pocas heridas*  
  
FireCristalymon: Maldición! Es demasiado fuerte  
  
WarOmegamon: Dejadnos a nosotros! Ataque espada geatrasdental *consigue darle a Omegamon y no le hace apenas razguños* o.O ¿Cómo es posible? Mierda!  
  
Omegamon: *dirigido a WarOmegamon* Ataque cañon supremo *WarOmegamon utiliza su escudo de defensa espada geotrasdental, que al chocar el ataque de Omegamon a el, lo destruye y le impacta mas gravemente a el y le hace heridas un poco mas grandes que a FireCristalymon*  
  
WarOmegamon: Es demasiado fuerte...   
  
Espantamon: WarOmegamon! FireCristalymon! Mientras intentabais luchar con Omegamon, fuimos rapidamente al laboratorio y encontremos esto para vosotros. *saca dos botellas de formula X y dos campos magneticos* Poneos esto! *lo cogen, se toman la formula X y notan como sus heridas se curan, y enchufan el campo magnetico*  
  
Agente K: ¿Cómo has osado a entrar en nuestro laboratorio? Omegamon! Elimina a ese inútil espantapájaros  
  
Omegamon: Ataque espada neosedental *dirigido a Espantamon, que al llegar se desvia*  
  
Espantamon: Jajaja, ¿quién rie ahora? Estos trastos funcionan bien  
  
Agente K: *Cabreado* Eliminalos de una vez Omegamon!! Matalos ya!! Estoy arto de estos cabrones...  
  
Omegamon: Si, jefe. Ataque cañon supremo *Dirigido a WarOmegamon* Ataque espada neosedental *Dirigido a FireCristalymon* *Ambos sacan su escudo defensor y consiguen esquivar el impacto sin problemas*  
  
FireCristalymon: Ataque Rayo de Fuego  
  
WarOmegamon: Ataque Gea Terra Destroyer!! *ambos ataques van dirigidos a Omegamon, que este al intentar esquivarlos, solo pudo esquivar un ataque con su escudo y el otro impacto gravemente en su cuerpo, lo cual lo mato* Wow! Ha funcionado! Que maravilla de formula *-*  
  
FireCristalymon: ¿Agente K, estas impresionado?  
  
Agente K: ò.ó No me habeis derrotado  
  
Leonmon: ¿Cómo que no? Ve a por el Robomon, que tengo miedo.  
  
Robomon: ¬¬ Ataque Polvo drenaje *le da al Agente K y lo mata sin problemas*  
  
Espantamon: Vamos rapido al laboratorio, he visto que alli es donde se forman los clones del Agente K  
  
Fueron rapido FireCristalymon, WarOmegamon y el resto, y al entrar al laboratorio, vieron muchos tubos llenos de agua, y dentro de alli muchos Agentes K formándose...  
  
Espantamon: Destruyámoslo todo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  
  
Entre todos fueron rompiendo lo primero que pillaran y cogieron las "formulas X" para derrotar a Devamon. Al salir del laboratorio, explota raramente y se quedo en ruinas, tras esto, los campos electromagnéticos se estropearon y les estorbaban ahora a todos los que lo llevaban puesto, por que desprendia corriente electrica, lo cual tiraron al suelo, y siguieron su camino hacia Devamon sin aquellos aparatos. Emprendieron el camino y no decidieron volver aun al estado normal, hasta no haber derrotado Devamon, para estar bien preparados, para la batalla final. Tras seguir mas alla del laboratorio, llegaron a una zona muy amplia y mas oscura, donde la tierra estaba mezclada por granos negros. De repente, el cielo se enrojece a un rojo muy intenso, y aparece Devamon.  
  
Devamon: Malditos niños elegidos... ¿Cómo osais a estorbarme? Bueno... me encargare de que no salgais vivos de aquí por que yo soy el mas ...  
  
FireCristalymon y WarOmegamon: *cortan el discurso de Devamon y dicen a la misma vez* Me abuuuuuuuuuurroooooo!!!  
  
Devamon: ¬¬ Cabrones!! Espero que no solo sepais eso, por que aquí no va a servir. En guardia inútiles.  
  
Devamon: Ataque 101 misiles atomicos!!! *van dirigidos a FireCristalymon y WarOmegamon, que ambos se protegen con su escudo, pero se rompe y pocos misiles llegan a tocarles haciendoles pocos rasguños, gracias a la gran potencia de la formula X*  
  
Devamon: ¿Cómo es posible? De este ataque nadie salia vivo en nivel HiperCampeon, bueno... esto se pone mas interesante, dos rivales mas o menos de mi nivel...  
  
WarOmegamon: Piensa mas en que salgas vivo de aquí, jamas perderemos  
  
Devamon: Eso que te lo crees tu, haber si sales de esta. Ataque Hiperrayo desneutralizador *WarOmegamon, se protege con otro escudo suyo que le libra de un poco de potencia del rayo, pero le impacta, haciendole heridas un poco considerables*  
  
WarOmegamon: ò.o Ataque espada geatrasdental! *Consigue darle a Devamon, haciendole heridas leves*  
  
Devamon: No ha estado mal... pero mirad esto *de repente, se curan esas heridas y vuelve a quedarse como estaba antes*  
  
WarOmegamon: ¿Cómo es posible?  
  
Devamon: Soy el digimon mas poderoso de aquí, nadie me derrotara  
  
FireCristalymon: Ataque Rayo de Fuego! *impacta mas críticamente a Devamon, dejándole heridas un poco mas profundas que antes, pero que no tarda en recuperarse otra vez* o.O tendremos que pensar algun plan para eliminarlo...  
  
Espantamon: *dirigido a Leonmon, Robomon y a el mismo* Tenemos que ayudarle como sea, disparemos juntos.  
  
Espantamon: Ataque ráfaga tenebrosa  
  
Leonmon: *temblando, pero con fuerzas* Ataque puño Atletic  
  
Robomon: Ataque Destrucción parcial *estos ataques fueron directos a Devamon, el cual le dejo un poco indefenso, el cual FireCristalymon y WarOmegamon aprovechan la ocasión y con todas sus fuerzas, emplean el ataque final*  
  
FireCristalymon: Ataque HiperRayo de Fuego!! *Utiliza todas sus energias*  
  
WarOmegamon: Ataque Gea Terra Destroyer *tambien utiliza todas sus energias*  
  
Ambos ataques fueron dados en puntos estratégicos a Devamon, el cual consiguen matarlo. *FireCristalymon y WarOmegamon, vuelven a su estado de principiante y Annie y Andrew vuelven a estar separados de sus digimons*. Aparecieron cansados y con pocas energias, lo cual tardaron media hora en recuperar algo de fuerzas, mientras estaban sentados. De repente, todo se ilumina con un blanco cegador, y aparecen de repente en una sala, donde enfrente de ellos estaba el trono de Tomoki, el Digimago de Oz.  
  
Tomoki: Me alegro por todos vosotros, al fin nuestro mundo descansara en paz, y todo gracias a vosotros, y como prometimos, os ofrecere vuestros deseos, pero venid de uno en uno y repetírmelo de nuevo. *se acerca Andrew con Agumon*  
  
Andrew: Bueno, yo pedi que Agumon tuviera la capacidad de poder vivir en el mundo real para que venga conmigo.  
  
Tomoki: Y asi sera, *le hecha unos polvos mágicos a Agumon* Ahora podra irse contigo al mundo real, adios. *Transporta a Andrew y a Agumon al digimundo* Siguiente! *se acerca Annie y Cristalymon*  
  
Annie: Yo pedi que Cristalymon pudiera venir conmigo tambien al mundo real  
  
Tomoki: ^^ Muy bien *le hecha polvos mágicos a Cristalymon y les transporta al digimundo a ellas* Siguiente! *se acerca Espantamon*  
  
Espantamon: Bueno... yo queria que me hicieras de carne y hueso  
  
Tomoki: Bueno, tu ayudaste poco a los niños elegidos, pero como la intención, cuenta, te dire que es mejor que seas como eres, por que ser de carne y hueso tienes un limite de energias, y ser de paja no, pero si tanto deseas serlo te lo ofrecere  
  
Espantamon: Si por favor!  
  
Tomoki: *le hecha unos polvos mágicos y se convierte en un duende* Ya puedes irte  
  
Espantamon: Gracias!! *se marcha*  
  
Leonmon: Yo.. te pedi que me dieras valor para que luche sin miedo.  
  
Tomoki: Tu te has mostrado cobarde en casi todo el tiempo, pero dentro de ti ahí una fiera, que todavía no a despertado, si quieres tener valor, tu mismo puedes conseguirlo, simplemente intenta meterte en lios, y como por naturaleza los leones son los reyes de la selva, tu acabaras siendo un feroz leon, prueba y veras  
  
Leonmon: Ok.. *se marcha*  
  
Robomon: *se acerca a Tomoki* Yo te pedi un corazon, para que pudiera tener sentimientos.  
  
Tomoki: Tu tuviste corazon y aun lo conservas, solo que lo tienes un poco oxidado, tomate este aceite especial y lo volveras a tener *le da el aceite marca DOT*  
  
Robomon: Gracias ^^. Adios *se va*  
  
Tomoki: Bueno... ahora me vuelvo a quedar solo con mi Digimon... deberia haber luchado yo en vez de ellos, me hubiera entretenido un poco, pero asi es la vida... *se relaja*  
  
Mientrastanto en el Mundo real (en el Puig Campana)...  
  
Andrew: Annie! ¿ya has vuelto? ¿Te han concedido tu deseo?  
  
Annie: Si!! ^^  
  
Andrew: Bien! Vayamos a casa   
  
Fueron a casa de Andrew en unas motos que robaron por ahí y antes de entrar...  
  
Annie: Segurísimo que ahora mismo nuestros amigos de aquellas tierras se lo estaran pasando genial, sin preocupaciones y con sus deseos cumplidos.  
  
Andrew: Si, probablemente... pero dudo que lo llegasemos a saber algun dia...  
  
Mientrastanto en el mundo real, Annie se despidio de Andrew, y se dirigio a Alicante, a su casa.  
  
Desde entonces pasaron 3 meses, cuando Andrew recibio una llamada de Annie:  
  
Annie: *termina de llamar a Andrew* Wenas Andrew  
  
Andrew: Oh, wenas Annie ^^  
  
Annie: Tengo una buena noticia  
  
Andrew: ¿Cuala?  
  
Annie: Voy a vivir en Benidorm  
  
Andrew: ¿En Benidorm?  
  
Annie: Si ^^  
  
Andrew: ¿pero por donde viviras?  
  
Annie: En el mismo edificio que tu!!  
  
Andrew: ¿En el mio? ¿en la planta... 17A que esta en venta?  
  
Annie: Si ^^ al lado de la tuya  
  
Andrew: Que bien!! Al fin seremos vecinos!  
  
Annie: Si  
  
Andrew: ¿Pero cuando empezaras a vivir?  
  
Annie: Dentro de muy poco vecinito ^^...  
  
FIN  
  
Fic By:  
  
WGAndrew  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo por el momento de DigimonSupreme. Me encantaria  
  
muchisimo, que me dejarais Reviews, poniendo dudas, inquietudes, quejas, ayuda, pero  
  
sobretodo, si estais interesados en que haga una IV Parte o no. Si quereis tambien,   
  
podeis participar en la IV Parte, si hay votos a favor. (Solo necesitareis un nick,   
  
vuestros digimons en modo:   
  
"Principiante", "Campeon", "MegaCampeon" y "Hipercampeon", y como minimo un ataque   
  
para cada digimon seleccionado). Gracias por vuestra confianza en mis fics ^^, y  
  
espero que opinen si hago o no la IV Parte. Gracias a todos!!!  
  
Atten:  
  
WGAndrew 


End file.
